Date Assistance
by Amiyuu
Summary: In which a plan to make Kuroko jealous doesn't turn out the way he had intended. But he didn't really have anything to complain about. ONESHOT. PWP. Smut, pure and simple. YAOI, in case you didn't get the hint. Because everyone is encouraging incest, I'm about to go mad from the lack of AkaKuro love, and the fandom needs more minions.


**NOTE: If you're here but you don't know why this happened, please ignore the following rant and just skip on down to all the delicious AkaKuro sexy time. **

**RANT: UFGH. This is because of all you horribly, _twisted _people out there asking for AkaKuro in an AoKuro fanfic. Shame on you! I'm glad that all that _perverted kindasortofmaybenot incest _made you happy. D; YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!  
**

**On a happier note; yay smut! That's really the most legible thing I can come up with right now, my brain is so muddled. **

**So, enjoy and let me know what you think! **

**P.S. Fear not, my sick-minded AkaKuro minions, unfortunately for AoKuro, I'm still not done with AkaKuro in that fic just yet. **

**Image Source: in. /p/312115933972536754_208777822/**

* * *

There was a fascinating swirl of black and white momentarily, as the milk was stirred into the denseness of the coffee. The brown that resulted from that was murky, and oddly shiny, something that, he thought, upon closer inspection wasn't really very appetizing. He took a light sip from the spoon, testing to see if the ratios were exactly right. Satisfied, he moved on to the next, identical cup, and repeated the motions again. All the while, he wondered about the only other person in the apartment. Here he was, on a Friday night, in the home of someone he hadn't been expecting to see, making coffee in an unfamiliar kitchen, using unfamiliar brands, kept in unfamiliar places, in unfamiliar cups, for a very familiar person.

Really, he wasn't sure what to think of this.

Mugs in hand, held in front of him like makeshift shields, he steps carefully, as though he's walking on a minefield. Walking around unfamiliar walls, into the room of one Akashi Seijurou. There, he's met with the sight of closet doors thrown open, random pieces of clothing laid out on the bed, and yet everything looked very deliberate. That was the kind of person that Akashi was. Even tossing discarded clothes was a calculated move for the boy.

Setting the coffee down on the desk with a click, Kuroko turned pale, almost translucent eyes towards his ex-captain, expression impassive. The other, brightly coloured individual stood in front of his closet, frowning between two shirts of the same pattern, with slightly different shades of blue.

"What do you think, Tetsuya?" He asks, holding them up alongside each other in front of him, looking expectantly at Kuroko. Silently, he contemplated the two, glancing between the shirts and Akashi's face, giving the impression that he knew what he was doing.

"I think the navy suits Akashi-kun better." He finally replies. Truthfully, he would have chosen a black or white. Stark colours made the flaming hair and monochromatic eyes of his old leader stand out even more. Looking pleased, obviously because he would have chosen that shirt himself, Akashi returns the rejected shirt to it's spot in his closet, closing the doors with a finality that seemed to ring.

Kuroko couldn't be sure why, but he felt a bit on edge.

He turns away and busies himself with the mugs of coffee as he hears the rustling of cloth sliding over Akashi's skin.

"How do I look?" Kuroko spins around, and knows immediately that Akashi is just asking because he'd like to hear his opinion in another's voice. He radiates confidence, and the navy shirt brought out the paleness of his skin, thus deepening the vivid colours of his slicked back hair, and large, beautifully mismatched eyes. He was gorgeous, and he was well aware of it.

"Good," he says, with a surreptitious swallow. Amazing, is what he really wants to say, but he wasn't in the mood to just _hand_ it to his companion. Though, he didn't seem the least bit bothered, easy smirk lighting up his features as he turned around to cast a critical eye over his reflection in the mirror. Kuroko glances at the clock on the bedside table as he holds out one of the cups.

"What time is your date?" Akashi accepts the steaming cup with a nod, and moves to his bed, patting the spot next to him as an order rather than in invitation. Kuroko complies, eyes focused on the liquid sloshing about in his own mug.

"In another hour, but I'll be leaving in thirty minutes. It takes a while to get there by train." And Kuroko would be expected to keep him company until then, no doubt.

"Is this the same girl you met last week?" He asks, as he takes a sip of the muddy-looking liquid.

"No. I did not enjoy her company as much as I had hoped, so I ended it." The redhead answers, mirroring his movements.

Kuroko lowered his cup, staring at a spot on the floor. The quiet was deafening. The sound of his own voice made him jump. "Akashi-kun's expectations are really very high. I wonder if you'll ever find the right person."

His words garnered him a sharp look, and then a scoff. "There is no point to a relationship if they do not conform to your standards. Why should I settle for anything less than what I deserve?"

"Is that a chess board?" He wasn't really intending to switch the topic, but there was no answer he could provide that would not start an argument between the two.

With a raised eyebrow, Akashi replies, "As it so happens. My father returned with it from one of his travels."

"Interesting," Kuroko mutters, getting up to go investigate the laid out game properly. It was in mid-play. Knowing Akashi as he did, he was probably playing a game against himself. Midorima might have played with him, but since they were technically sworn enemies right now, it wasn't likely.

"I remember when you used to play shogi with Midorima-kun." He says, a wistful light in his eyes. "He never managed to win a single game."

"Of course," Akashi looked rather proud. "It was me he was playing against, after all."

Allowing a small smile to slip onto his face, Kuroko nodded in agreement.

**xx**

Dropping his backpack on the floor beside his bed, the pale boy collapsed onto his bed with a huff. He had stayed with Akashi until he was supposed to leave, and then had followed him to the train station, finally parting ways there when Akashi took a line into the city and he took one in the direction of his home.

Staring unfocusedly at his ceiling, he wondered about recent events. Akashi had taken to calling him up nearly every weekend, with the request (read: command) for assistance in prepping for his dates. He hadn't minded at first, thinking that it would be a good opportunity to catch up with his old captain, and to remain in touch. But this has been going on for at least a month now, and it was starting to grate on his nerves.

He had a feeling the redhead was doing it completely intentionally. After all, nothing he ever did was uncalculated. But why he was doing this, Kuroko wasn't sure. He could call up anyone from his current high school, but instead he went through the trouble of looking Kuroko up. He even asked for his opinion on clothes, knowing fully that Kuroko didn't care much for outer appearance.

Of course, it wasn't so bad that he got to see Akashi dressed up nicely. He had a great body, and knew what fit him well.

Kuroko grabbed his pillow and wrapped his small frame around it, burying his face in the softness as he recalled all the times he had caught glimpses of Akashi in the locker room during their Teiko days.

No, he thought sternly. Bad thoughts. Fantasizing about Akashi wouldn't get him anywhere.

Still, another part of him argued. He had looked _great_ in that shirt earlier.

With a groan he pushed himself out of bed. He needed a cold shower.

**xx**

"Hey, Kuroko." The said boy looked toward the source of the voice, spotting his basketball partner on a bench behind his locker. "You free this Friday?"

Blinking slowly at Kagami, he replied, "That depends on why you're asking."

"There's this new movie I want to go check out."

"Hm." He hummed thoughtfully. Face straight, he asked, "Will this be a date?"

"W-Wha—" Kagami spluttered, face reddening. Kuroko was glad that his expressions didn't show that well on his face. He enjoyed teasing Kagami too much, as the other boy was just as hot-headed as his previous light. "I just thought you'd want to go since I got a couple of free tickets."

His reactions were incredibly amusing, Kuroko thought as Kagami shifted his eyes away awkwardly. He wasn't done just yet. "Why don't you ask Aida-san?"

"Look, if you don't want to go, then just say so!" He burst out to hide his embarrassment, Kuroko knew. They had only been partners for a relatively short while, but Kuroko had always been good at reading others.

"Calm down, I was merely inquiring." He said, turning back to his locker to give Kagami time to recompose himself. "I'd love to go."

"Awesome!" He wanted to sigh at how simple the other boy was. "Meet you at the theater at eight?"

"Sounds good," he returned as he shut his locker and picked up his bag to leave.

**xx**

He had been expecting the call. When his phone blasted the special ringtone for Akashi, he answered, somehow foreseeing that the other boy wasn't going to be happy.

"Hello?"

"Tetsuya, could you come over this evening?" Akashi had called him so often that he had stopped bothering with pleasantries.

"I can't this evening." He replied slowly, a sinking sensation in his stomach as the line went deadly silent.

"Why not?" Akashi's voice was sharp, and Kuroko steeled himself.

"I promised to meet up with Kagami-kun."

"Don't you see enough of each other every day at school?"

"Yes, well, he invited me for a movie. I would like to spend some time with my new friends outside of school, too." As soon as the words left his mouth he wished that he could take them back. Akashi didn't speak for a long while, the buzzing of the phone making his eardrum itch as he tried hard to get a feel of what the redhead was thinking.

"Reschedule it." He finally heard. "I require your presence."

"Bu—"

"No excuses, Tetsuya," Akashi's voice was curt, and he knew that he would find himself in deep if he didn't comply. "I expect you here by seven."

He felt irritated as Akashi hung up without another word. Wasn't it enough that he had dictated Kuroko's life throughout the entirety of his middle school years? He had left in the hopes of escaping his tyranny, and to be able to stand on his own two feet, but his previous leader was making it nearly impossible for him to do so.

He heaved a sigh, because he knew that regardless of what he felt about the situation, he would comply with Akashi's demands, because he had never rebelled before. He diligently ignored the fact that there was a small part of him that was rather glad that Akashi had so specifically commanded him. If he was absolutely honest with himself – which he wasn't at the moment – he had been rather hoping that something like this would happen and he would be able to put his plan into action.

Dialing another number, he waited patiently for the other line to click, eyes on the clock on the wall as he calculated just how much time he had left.

**xx**

It felt like Akashi had been waiting behind the door the whole time, given the way it flew open just as he touched the doorbell. Akashi didn't look mad, which could be a good thing, but Kuroko knew that sometimes when Akashi seemed his happiest, he was actually a fraction of an inch from beheading someone. He was ushered in without any ceremony, and led wordlessly down the hallway to Akashi's bedroom. He glanced about nervously. He had never met Akashi's parents, as they were never home when he visited. Sometimes he wondered if the other boy lived by himself.

They entered Akashi's room, and he had barely turned around from shutting the door when he found himself pinned against it. He only had time to register surprise, his eyes widening as he felt what his muddled brain belatedly supplied must have been Akashi's lips press against his. His flailing hands found purchase on the other's shoulders, and he tried to push the other boy away. His attempts were useless, however, as Akashi merely raised his own hands to nudge Kuroko's so that they lost their grip and pushed past his shoulders.

Taking advantage of that, Akashi kept his fingers curled around Kuroko's elbows, and shuffled forward so that their bodies were bumping together. The taller of the two shifted his head slightly, so that Kuroko's lips seemed to blend into his. There was a muffled sound from the latter as he felt the soft heat of Akashi's tongue running over the parting between his lips and he renewed his struggles.

Finally, Kuroko managed to push him away, alabaster skin a bright cherry red as he cast his eyes down, trying vainly to calm his heaving chest. Slipping a finger under Kuroko's chin, Akashi forced him to meet his eyes. They were a blur of gold and red in his vision as Akashi captured his lips in another kiss, using Kuroko's shock to his advantage as he bit down on his lower lip and slipped his tongue past the smaller boy's lips and tangled it with his tongue.

The finger under his chin was replaced by both of Akashi's hands, one trailing down to curve around the base of Kuroko's neck. Long fingers stroked his nape lightly as the thumb of the other hand brushed repeatedly over his cheek.

This time when they parted, Kuroko wasn't the only one breathing harshly. Feeling unbearably shy, Kuroko turned his head to the side, a jolt running down his spine when Akashi leaned down to nip at his collarbone.

"What are you doing?" The bluenette could barely manage a whisper. He realized that he was trembling slightly, but not from fear. Fisting his hands, Kuroko's breath hitched when Akashi ran a wet path up the side of his neck to hover dangerously close to his ear.

"What does it seem like I'm doing?" He could feel the smile as Akashi noted the shiver that went through him at the husky words.

"Wh-Why," he stammered, finding it difficult to gather his thoughts as Akashi's lips and tongue explored his neck and shoulder, tugging down his shirt to expose the creamy white skin. "I thought you had a date."

"I canceled." Akashi straightened, and locked eyes with him. "I'm tired of beating around the bush."

He wasn't done asking questions, not by a long shot, but Akashi chose that exact moment to bite down on a sensitive spot just below his ear, replacing his questions with a heated moan. He saw Akashi's smirk for only a second as their lips collided again. Will to fight completely sapped out of him, Kuroko wrapped an arm around the other's shoulders and buried a hand in the shock of red hair, pulling him forward and returning the kiss with as much vigour as his ex-leader had shown.

They kissed almost fervently, tongues battling for dominance even as Kuroko realized that there was no way he'd be allowed to win. He was so focused on the kiss that he almost didn't notice the hands that had left his shoulders and were exploring the unblemished skin of his lower back under his shirt. Emboldened, he, too, slipped his hands under the other's shirt, letting his fingers roam over the expanse of torso that had been tantalizing him for years.

They broke apart, eyes hooded with lust and breathing hard.

"Bed. Now." The command was needless. Kuroko allowed himself to be tugged over to the bed, and squeaked slightly as they fell onto it in a tumble of limbs. Instantly, Akashi was tugging at his shirt, the frown that settled on his face so close to adorable that Kuroko had to consciously remind himself not to mention it. They got rid of their shirts, tossing them callously onto the floor. Somehow, he found himself staring up into eyes that shone with a strange sort of luster just before his bright blue ones slipped shut as he reveled in the feel of Akashi plotting a random path down his neck, over his chest and down to his naval with his mouth.

His breath caught as Akashi hovered over his stomach, placing butterfly kisses all over the area as his belt clinked and the rustle of cloth was followed by his jeans being tugged down with slightly more force than was required.

His small frame jerked and he let out an involuntary yelp as fingers teased him through his boxers.

"Don't," he gasped, hand groping wildly until his fingers tangled in Akashi's hair as he tried to urge him away. It was almost surprising to him when Akashi complied, letting his hand guide him back up and locking their lips. His slim frame jolted, and his cry was swallowed by the other as the redhead planted his elbows on either side of Kuroko and ground their hips together almost painfully. He repeated the motion, rocking into Kuroko and drinking in every sound he made.

He knew, when they broke apart for air, that neither of them was going to last for very much longer. Later, whenever Akashi brought up this event, he'd think to retort with something at least vaguely witty, but right then, his brain felt like a hot air balloon that was tearing at the seams. His body was on fire, every touch and caress felt magnified by a hundred-fold, and all he could think about was how unusually soft Akashi's lips were, how the tips of his hair was stuck together in perspiration, and the salty tang of the sheen of sweat on his shoulders.

"Akashi-kun," it sounded like a beg, which it was, but it got him the intended results. Akashi paused, and straightened, rocking back on his knees. Kuroko couldn't help but admire what he saw. He was muscled nicely, but not excessively as he worked out on a strict regime to maintain his health and his body. And although short for a basketball player, Akashi had a lithe form that was almost absurdly perfect in its proportions. It wasn't something new, seeing a barely clothed, sweaty Akashi, but with it came the awareness that he was perspiring because of what they were doing there in bed, together. It sent a tingle down his spine. He forced himself to rein in his thoughts before he got too far ahead of himself.

Reaching over to his bedside stand, Akashi pulled open a drawer and rummaged about as Kuroko happily got distracted by the rolling motions of the muscles along his arm.

"Turn around." Kuroko saw what was in his hand as he returned to his kneeling position, and he was expecting it, but he couldn't stop the apprehension that started to build as his mind conjured up painful images to mock him. Akashi must have read the worry in his face because he smiled almost tenderly at the blue-eyed boy. "Don't worry. I'll make sure it doesn't hurt."

Slightly reassured, but still hesitant, he rolled over, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt Akashi tug down the last bit of clothing that covered him and he heard the bottle cap being snapped open and shut. He gasped, eyes flying open as slick fingers ran up and down his length, barely touching him, the feathery lightness unbelievably teasing and taunting. Just when he was about to voice a complaint, the other's fingers wrapped around him, thumb circling his tip with the slightest bit of pressure.

Even with his skin completely sensitized and honed in on where Akashi was teasing him, his breath caught as he felt the probing finger and he bit down on his cheeks to stop the cry as it slipped into him. He felt Akashi lean over him, his lips coming to float beside his ear.

"Relax," he murmured soothingly, moving his finger slowly to allow him time to get used to it. "Don't hold it back."

It got better after a while, as Akashi continued his ministrations and Kuroko managed to relax. He slipped another slickened finger in, scissoring motions stretching Kuroko's insides. The smaller boy was panting hard, his body confused between the pain and oddly pleasant feel of Akashi's fingers inside him.

"Ah!" Eyes widening, his arms gave and he collapsed as a strange sort of pleasure rocketed through his body. As the exploring fingers pressed against that same spot repeatedly, he moaned, feeling tremors quake through his body. Craning his neck, he caught Akashi's eye, silently begging for him to stop the taunting.

Shooting him a wicked grin, Akashi leaned over him again and pressed a deep, probing kiss to his lips. Annoyed at him, Kuroko nipped his tongue slightly as it slipped into his mouth. In retaliation, the redhead added a third finger, his movements quickening and becoming more urgent, as he stretched Kuroko a bit more.

Feeling Akashi removing his fingers, Kuroko managed a deep breath before he felt Akashi press against him and slowly enter him. It hurt, but not nearly as much as he had anticipated. He'd let out a relieved sigh when Akashi thrust himself completely into Kuroko, garnering a strangled yelp.

He twisted his head to eyeball Akashi viciously, letting him know that he did not appreciate what the taller of the two had just done, but paying him no heed, Akashi withdrew himself almost completely and then thrust forward with unnecessary force again, and kept repeating the action.

Kuroko felt like he was being dragged under as the shooting pain began to subside and was replaced with an unexplainable ecstasy. His body contracted as a thrust hit his prostrate, and he let out whimper, fingers curling into the bedsheet.

"Tetsuya," he heard the urgency in Akashi's hoarse voice, and let out another keening cry as his sweet spot was hit again.

"Akashi," he moaned, desperation obvious in the way he forgot his usual politeness. "Please."

His cries grew louder as Akashi picked up speed, planting his knees more firmly in the mattress and leaning forward, hands on either side of Kuroko's body allowing his thrusts to go deeper with more strength. It built on him, and his entire body seemed to tighten seconds before it convulsed, his orgasm leading Akashi over the edge, too.

They collapsed, panting hard, and it was a while before Akashi was able to roll himself off the petite boy below him. With what felt like monumental effort, the redhead sat up and tugged the blanket over them, and wrapped his arm over Kuroko who squirmed forward until his nose was pressed against Akashi's chest. They fell asleep like that, both completely worn out.

**xx**

Akashi stirring woke him up, and he blinked sleepy eyes confusedly at the expanse of unmarked, naked chest in front of him for a few seconds before it dawned on him that the torso belonged to his ex-leader. Scooting back, he blushed slightly as the redhead smiled sleepily down at him.

He was slightly miffed when a hand reached over and ruffled through his hair, and Akashi said teasingly, "Nice bed hair you have there."

Swatting away the hand, he tried to sit up, but realized midway through his struggles that the body parts below his waist were stubbornly refusing to cooperate with him. Akashi, the bastard, only smirked knowingly at him before getting out of bed easily and practically floating out the door. Kuroko let himself fall forward again, huffing irritably. Could he _be_ any more obvious?

Akashi soon returned with a bottle of water and crawled back under the covers after he handed it to Kuroko. He raised an eyebrow, but Kuroko soon realized why the other boy had decided to return below the warm sheets as he tossed away the blanket only to immediately wrap it back around his protesting body. It was chilly beyond the bed.

"So," he began awkwardly. "What did you mean by being tired of beating around the bush?"

Sighing, Akashi ran a hand through his shock of red hair, the bouncing strands making Kuroko want to reach out and do the same. He was on his side and propped himself up on an elbow, monochromatic eyes looking into his soul.

"It was Ryouta's idea," he admitted, looking almost ashamed. "He's always been more observant than he lets on."

"What are you talking about?" Kuroko frowned. What did Kise have to do with them?

"He noticed that I had feelings for you," Akashi said, his blunt manner of speaking making Kuroko choke on a mouthful of water. "And he suggested that I try dating other people in the hopes of making you jealous or finding someone else attractive."

"You listened to him?" Kuroko's voice was disbelieving. He'd never known Akashi to make such an absurd decision. He received a shrug in reply.

"We spent years together and you never once picked up on my hints. Really, Tetsuya," Akashi's voice was droll. "I had expected better from you."

"You could have just told me," he protested. Despite what Akashi believed, Kuroko had noticed the hints, but had always dismissed them as he knew that his demonic captain had a twisted sense of humour.

"How incredibly unromantic of you," Akashi scoffed.

"And jumping someone in your room under the guise of needing assistance is very romantic," Kuroko replied drily.

Akashi's eyes flashed, Kuroko's words having seemed to have sparked something. "I didn't want you out and about alone with that idiotic airhead."

"He's merely a friend." He sighed at the childishness of his companion. "But at least you gave me a good excuse to set him up."

Raising an eyebrow, Akashi repeated his words. "Set him up?"

"I'm sure you know that he has had a crush on my coach."

"Ah, Aida Riko." He frowned suddenly. "If you were able to pick up on those hints, why were you so oblivious when it came to me?"

"Oh, look at the time," Kuroko piped up. "I didn't tell anyone I'd be staying out so late. I should be heading home."

He made to leave the bed, but found his arm being tugged, and fell back to stare up at Akashi upside down.

"You will be doing nothing of that sort. You can hardly move, let alone walk home in such a state. Make whatever calls you need, but you're staying here tonight."

Akashi blinked down at him in what could be surmised as surprise as he let a rare grin slip onto his face.

"Okay, but what about dinner?"

* * *

**Yup. That's it. I'm done. **

**I'm wondering if this could be considered a point of pride in my life. Hm. **


End file.
